An ever present desire is to achieve faster speeds for movable members, one example comprising robots of data storage libraries. Hence, the movable members tend to be made lighter and possibly likely to sustain damage if reaching an end of travel at full speed. In the case of robots, the modern robots may be made of more light weight plastic parts or with other light weight materials. While these light weight fast moving robots are ideal for performance of moving quickly within a library system, there exists a possibility of a code bug or hardware error that could make the robot run out of control at full speed into the end of its travel of its rails. A need therefore exists to stop an out of control movable member without destroying the operating mechanism of the light weight member.